knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Danté
Danté or (DNT-1) is one of the vehicles that are part of Team knight rider. built out of a Ford Explorer. Danté primary driver is Kyle Stewart. History Danté is a modified Ford Expedition sport utility vehicle. Danté's AI expresses himself in a haughty British manner and has no misgivings about making his driver and passengers feel uncomfortable. He is the de facto leader of the vehicles and he usually speaks on their behalf. Danté's Features While Danté is armored to protect his passengers, he does not share K.I.T.T.'s nearly indestructible Molecular Bonded Shell. Bullets can shatter his windows, among other things. For example, body panels can be damaged in collisions and roll-overs. *'Computer AI' - The "brain" of Dante was the DNT-1 Microprocessor, the center of a "self-aware" cybernetic logic module that allowed Dante to think, learn, communicate and interact with humans. Although the belief that Dante was truly sentient was never discussed on the show, Dante was fully aware of himself. Dante's future capacity is unlimited. ** Dante was programmed to obey all orders given to him by his human creators, so long as they didn't violate his prime directive of protecting human life (especially Kyle's) to the best of his abilities. *** The system could drive the car better than a human operator could. **** He could provide music, video and video games via an in-dash entertainment system. **** Bonding System: Danté's self-repair system enabling him to repair minor damage. More severe impacts however, require body shop maintenance. **** Voice Synthesizer - Dante's Voice synthesizer allows Dante as well as other similar vehichles logic modules to speak and communicate. Other sounds, such as a police raid to fool criminals or a wild animal's growl, could also be simulated. The Voice Synthesizer "speaks" through the Voice Modulator in the interior of the vehicle. Dante's primary spoken language was English, however by accessing his language module, he could speak fluently in Spanish and French. The module could also be adjusted to give Dante different accents. **** Anamorphic Equalizer - The equalizer device is a fiber-optic array of electronic "eyes". The scanner could see in all visual wavelengths as well as X-Ray and infrared. It is possible to disable Dante's electronics by penetrating the equalizer with a laser making this one of his few vulnerabilities. **** Etymotic Equalizer - This system allowed Dante to hear sounds. An array of audio sensors were threaded throughout his interior and exterior. **** Olfactory Sensor - Dante could "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front bumper. **** Microscanners - Microscanners are tiny audio and visual sensors embedded into the grooves of Dante's body. They allow for visual tracking and display of anything around the car. **** Telephone Comlink - Kyle could contact home base and communicate with F.L.A.G. and others using Dante's video display. **** Surveillance Mode - Surveillance Mode did several things: ***** Dante could detect people and vehicles and track their movements and discern proximity. ***** Dante could gather structural schematics of buildings, vehicles, or other devices and help Kyle avoid potential danger when he was snooping. ***** Dante could also monitor radio transmissions and telephone communications within a location and trace those calls. ***** Dante could tap into computer systems to monitor, or upload and download information as long as he could break the access codes. ***** Medical scanner - Dante has a medical scanner that includes an electrocardiograph (ECG). The medical scanner can monitor the vital signs of individuals and display them on his monitor. It could indicate such conditions as if they were injured, poisoned, undergoing stress or other emotional behavior. Dante could even monitor Kyle's physical activity through sensors inside the driver seat. ***** Deflatable Tires - Dante could deflate and reinflate his tires. ***** Self-Tinting Windows - Dante's windows could darken to opacity for various situations. ***** Voice Stress Analyzer - Dante can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. ***** Auto Doors and Trunklid - Dante could automatically open and close his doors. He could also lock his doors to prevent unauthorized entry into his driver compartment. He could also open his hood automatically. ***** Rotating License Plate - Dante can rotate his license plate to reveal a fictitious one. ***** Passive Laser Restraint System - the restraint system helped protect Kyle and any passengers from the shock of sudden impacts and hard stopping, It is speculated that this is a primitive form of an inertial damping device. ***** Video Display Monitor - Dante had one Cathode ray tube video display monitor on his dash for various readouts. its controlled by two systems, the Graphic Translator (which sketches likenesses from verbal input) and the Anamorphic Equalizer (which gathered visual information from Dante's front scan bar) and microscanners. Danté Danté